Will it ever be the same?
by El iz my name
Summary: Ally is your typical preteen girl. Until she gets mysterious texts from an anonymous person. When she gets to school she learns that her friends have gotten the same texts. Is this just a prank? and if not who will come to rescue them? but their rescuer leads them to their original world that their parents hid from them. sorry sucky summary. VIRTUAL COOKIES? :D


**~Prologue~**

** Hey, so my name is Alex. But you can call me Ally, so my life started to change after 06/13/12. My best friends are Mia, Ciara, Brandon, Yodi, and Tim. So let me explain something, Mia and Brandon like each other, also Ciara and Tim like each other so I just wanted that to be heard so that you won't be left out in the dark. And this story you are about to read is based on true events… just from my point of view because this is my journal so have fun reading my life thinking it never happened but if you're like me this might happen to you too. **

** Chapter One; The Beginning of my Sucktastic Life… ;) **

** 06/12/12 Texas USA,**

"ALLY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" it was my brother Aiden. Aiden has always been an early riser unlike me I hate the mornings unless something good is going to happen later today. Nothings more exciting than school… NOT!" FINE IM COMING!" I yell in a sleepy yelling like voice. And when I open my eyes I immediately see my newly painted room, its turquoise and has black and white frames with pictures of me and my friends together. And I have a black and white fan hanging on my ceiling, (I know one day it's going to fall on me and I'll die… muahahhaha ok that's not funny) and I had my phone sitting next to me taunting me to play a game or check tumblr!

I got up and opened my blinds gingerly thinking it would be bright but, it was pouring outside. Rain, the best kind of thing to get in Texas, Rain. I then went over to my closet to get changed, eventually I chose to wear skinny jeans, grey t-shirt with gold writing reading;" Nerds 101," and a black sweat shirt. And I walked to the bathroom slowly and put on my Black Converse and did a fish tail braid.

Then when I was down the stairs Aiden looked up from his cereal," all black today?"" Yes, black like my soul." He laughed and handed me a glass of OJ and I grabbed a piece of toast. And took a bite while taking out my phone. Two messages? Wonder who it's from, I unlocked my phone and checked only to see," we've been watching you." And the second said," and we're coming for you… you've been warned." It was from a number I have never seen before. I was very nervous, scared, and yet somewhat calm. I looked up from my phone finally. Aiden looked at my phone and went pale," Al-ly what does that say?"" you know what it says don't make me say it… I'm already freaked out as it is." I'm telling dad he can tell Mr. Morgan. And then he can take care of it." He didn't seem so sure that would happen. I just deleted the texts," it's probably just a dare Aiden… don't worry just stay as close to me as you can so that I come home in one piece."" Yea, there's nothing to worry about." I smiled and finished my toast." It's time to get going the bus will be here in 10 minutes." He said, and I grabbed my phone, book, sketch pad, and backpack. When we walked outside I almost forgot it was raining and walked slowly in the rain. Remembering a fact Aiden told me,' you get really wet when you run in the rain… stupid!' I smiled at the memory. And then realized that I wasn't getting wet, and saw Aiden was holding an umbrella above us." Here's an excuse to keep you near your protector."" I can protect myself stupid."" Yea so do want me to say that those were your last words before your murdered or would rather have me say her last words were AAAGGGGHHHHH… *makes a dying noise*" we both laughed and walked to our neighborhood bus stop.

On the bus I sat in the back next to my best friends; Brandon, Mia, Tim, and Yodi. We were playing truth or dare.

"Mia truth or dare?"

"truth-"

"Who would rather date… Tim or my brother?"

Yodi laughed and gave me a high five knowing that Mia would get so mad at me because of the question.

"I choose Or!" Mia said loudly.

"Or isn't a choice Mia answer my question." I said flatly.

Tim spoke up," I'm offended… but if you say IM NOT GOING TO EVER DATE TIM THE SEXY MAN BECAUSE IM TOTALLY OUT OF HIS LEAGUE! I'll give you $10 and no one will ever hear about your little secret if I have anything to say about it." He gave her the 'puppy-dog-eyes' look. Only a few girls could ever say no to that face, including me I don't find him attractive what so ever." fine I'm not going to ever date Tim the sexy man because I'm totally out of his league," she said angrily, then muttered under her breath," said no one ever." He didn't seem to hear because he looked pleased and handed her $10." Fine now… Yodi truth or dare."

"Truth I don't do dares in a moving vehicle."

"Fine… would you rather date Ally or Michelle?" by the way, Michelle is the most popular, most mean, most dramatic person I know. And she literally would have someone kill me at a moments notice. Yodi's face drained of all color… almost his hair looked like it was slowly losing color. Brandon started laughing so hard he fell out of his seat and started crying from laughter.

"Ally. I would never ever EVER date Michelle she absolutely has no respect for me… she also hates all you guys which is really mean so I am against anything that involves her." I started sink down in his chair… for the first time in my life I wanted someone to rather date Michelle rather than me. I know what Tim and Brandon are going to do now. ANDAGONIZE ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE ABOUT YODI! Tim started laughing," and because you like Ally." Yodi glared daggers at Tim," you know I don't like Ally what so ever… sorry ally." "No I'm glad you don't like me… it would be AWKWARD!" he smiled at me and I just smiled back." Ally truth or dare?" Yodi asked.

"Um… dare! Why not."

"I dare you to go up to Michelle and smear this in her face saying,' that was for my lollipop that you and your stupid friends murdered!'" he was holding up a cupcake I couldn't help but laugh at him. I grabbed the cupcake and shoved it into Tim's mouth, and he choked on it because he was laughing while I stuffed it in his pie hole. I looked over at Yodi innocently," what do I have to shove into her face again?" Aiden started laughing so hard he fell out of his seat into the aisle right when the bus driver stopped the bus and he slid upward towards the front of the bus. We were all laughing so hard even Tim joined in and he finally hit his head on the front." Hi… Mr. Rostenkowski… isn't it a lovely day to slide in the bus?" he pushed himself towards the back and stood up at his seat and sat down nonchalantly like nothing happened. Everyone was staring**, **as usual Tim speaks up," what are you looking at!" for a few seconds people just stared then turned back around to leave. Tim smiled in satisfaction, _God he can be so... TIM LIKE! _Brandon just shook his head and smiled at his best friend.

When we got off the bus we were greeted by Ciara. Ciara came over to us and smiled. then all our phones rang at once. so obviously others thought we were some crazy texting freaks. we all pulled out our phones. It was from the same number as before, so obviously I got freaked out. the text read,"_ Now your all together... good. good indeed. but we are still watching you all so beware we will come out of hiding in your 5th Period class. DONT BE LATE! or die!" _I started poking Aiden frantically," its the same number!" I whisper screamed at him." Dude this is the 3rd time this dude has texted me... see." Tim said shoving his phone in the middle of the group it read," _we've been watching you_." and the second one said,"_ and we're coming for you... you've been warned_." **_I got the same text... I guess everyone else did too." No shit, Sherlock!" my conscience decided to make a grand entrance into my brain_** _**module**__." _EARTH TO ALLY! WAKE UP YOU ADOLESENT MORON!" Ciara said waving a hand in front of my face." move the hand or loose the hand!" I snapped bitterly." What did she have for breakfast... Grumpy Bars?"" FYI I had cereal just like Aiden." I said defensively." Whatever... come on Ally we need to get to class Homeroom is in 4 minutes and we still need to go to our lockers." Mia said, Mia and her being to school on time. Tim, Mia and I went walking to the left. and Ciara, Brandon, and Aiden going to the right. but for some reason Yodi wasn't going to the left. he just stood there. I moved back to him and smiled at him. he smiled back and we walked to the left corridor into homeroom after our friends.

* * *

the first chapter... yea its actually Part 1: chapter 1! yep the plot hasn't even formed yet haha. I think the plot might take off in the next chapter in the next chapter. yet again maybe not. im still not sure... so um yea CYA Y'ALL LATER!

VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL!

~El


End file.
